fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shivoliem
|ailments = , |weaknesses = , |move = Coral Control/Root Control |creator = Werequaza86 }} An Elder Dragon that sits atop the Highlands, watching its kingdom. Shivoliem is quite territorial towards invaders, and will take action against serious threats. Physiology The Shivoliem is a light pink Elder Dragon, similar in shape and size to the likes of Vaal Hazak. Its stomach and the underside of its tail are a lighter pink, almost white. The scales have a glittery look to them. It has a smooth looking head, shaped like an iguana’s. It has three pairs of spikes on the sides of its face that almost resemble fins. Hanging off of the sides of Shivoliem’s body, all the way down to its tail are ribbon-like decorations. Its wings are like a cross between a butterfly and a dragon, with a color pattern very much like an Atala Butterfly’s. Shivoliem’s wings hang over itself almost like a cape when not in use. Behavior Shivoliem is a calm Elder Dragon. It spends most of its time simply watching over the Coral Highlands. But when a particularly dangerous monster enters the Coral Highlands, Shivoliem has been known to attempt to chase it out. Like Vaal Hazak, Shivoliem is able to fly, but normally chooses not to. Abilities Shivoliem is a powerful monster that seems to have control over some things in its environment. It can control parts of the coral and the roots of trees to attack. It will slam its foot onto the ground and send a wave of branches to attack, ensnaring hunters that are caught in it. When enraged, it will send out three waves. It will summon large branches around itself and then slam them onto the ground. Shivoliem has an attack that will summon branches from below a foe which, if successful, will carry a hunter into the air. The hunter’s team has a few seconds to cause the monster to flinch or break the branches, or the hunter will be taken underground, resulting in a faint regardless of health. Shivoliem lets out a distinct roar before attempting this move. Shivoliem has a gas like Vaal Hazak’s effluvium, although this gas isn’t used quite as much. The dragon can shroud itself in this gas occasionally, and it can spit it as a projectile. This gas causes Suppression. Shivoliem shares a few physical attacks with Vaal Hazak. In addition to this, it combos its leap attacks with various bites and claw swipes. It can use a tail slam, which when enraged causes branches to pop up from the ground nearby to ensnare hunters. It will occasionally jump back, following up with either a lunge forward, or summoning branches where it just was. Turf Wars Vs. Vaal Hazak: The two dragons roar at each other. Shivoleim then grabs Vaal using branches from beneath the ground. It doesn’t take long before Vaal’s effluvium kills off the branches though. It then launches a small beam at Shivoliem. After taking the hit, Shivoliem leaps at Vaal, and a wrestling match starts up. All of this wrestling causes both of their mists to shroud a large portion of the area. They both take about the same damage before giving up and going their separate ways. Vs. Nergigante: Shivoliem grabs Nergigante with its branches and lifts it into the air. Nergigante is able to simply break free however. It then charges straight for Shivoliem, smashing it into the ground with its foot. Nergigante uses its large horn to fling Shivoliem, and then lets out a triumphant roar. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor HR Defense: 330-690 GR Defense: 640-830 Fire: -30 Water: 30 Thunder: 10 Ice: 10 Dragon: -40 Skills: Challenger +2, Benediction, Focus Weapons Greatsword Shivoliem Blade Wrath of Life Hunting Horn Shivoliem Horn Serenity Song Gunlance Shivoliem Lance Geyser Fury Chargeblade Shivoliem Shield Guardian’s Axe Quests High Rank G Rank Theme Notes *Shivoliem’s head can be broken twice, each wing and claw can be broken, and its tail can be severed. *Shivoliem takes aspects from a concept for a Leshen variant. **The suggestion for this came from Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Werequaza86 Category:Nature Element Monster Category:Natureblight Monster Category:Suppression Monster